Farewell To Amity
by DarkMagicianGirlGemini
Summary: Joey has committed suicide and Yugi cannot cope. *Now revised and reposted under my new ID* Please RnR!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, would I be sittin here writing a fanfic? No! I would be making new episodes and spending the money I make from it! A/N: Okay, I posted this originally under my first ff.net id. But then, a few months later, I realized how many mistakes I made, and now, I am re- putting it up under my new ID and completely fixed up! RnR!  
  
Farewell To Amity Chapter 1  
  
The phone rang loudly through Turtle Game Shop in Domino City. Yugi ran down the stairs from his bedroom above and into the main shop. He quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi asked sweetly down the phone.  
  
"Yugi! I - I have terrible news" said a familiar but saddened voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Tristan?! What's wrong?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" Tristan Taylor said quietly.  
  
"Tristan! Tell me!" Yugi demanded.  
  
"Joey" Ryou said in a teary voice.  
  
"What happened to Joey?" Yugi asked frantically.  
  
"He - he's dead." Tristan said before beginning to cry.  
  
"What? What happened?" Yugi asked disbelieving what he had just heard.  
  
"I - I went to visit him this afternoon, because I got a call from him and he sounded upset. I went in his room and he was laying on his bed with his wrists cut." Tristan explained.  
  
"I am going to call the others then I will come by, alright?" Tristan continued and he hung up the phone. Yugi placed the phone down on the holder and collapsed into a heap on the hardwood floor, knocking over a box of Duel Monsters cards. He could not believe it. Joey Wheeler, his best friend, was dead. Suddenly, the Millennium puzzle began to glow. Yami Yugi appeared and knelt down beside the small boy.  
  
"Aibou! I heard! I'm so sorry Yugi." Yami Yugi whispered while he gently stroked Yugi's hair. Yugi lay completely still on the floor with tears flowing from his large amethyst eyes. After a long silence, Yugi finally spoke,  
  
"Why did he do this?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know." Yami answered. He lent down and gently kissed his light's forehead. "Do you want anything?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head, hitting it on the floor at the same time.  
  
"Hey! Yugi! Be careful!" Yami said. After another long silence between the two, there was a sudden and sharp knock at the door. Yami stood up and walked over to the door. He slowly opened it. Behind the door stood Ryou and his Yami, Tèa, Tristan, and for some reason, Seto.  
  
"Hey you guys. Come on in." Yami said. Yami's eyes were set on the young millionaire. "Seto, why are you here? You didn't like Joey and you don't like Yugi!" Yami snarled.  
  
"I felt bad that Yugi had lost his puppy." Seto muttered.  
  
"If you are doing to act like that, get out." Hissed the dark pharaoh.  
  
"Listen, I am here to make sure Yugi is alright, not because I actually care, but Mokuba wanted me to be here because he couldn't." Seto explained. Yami rolled his dark rimmed eyes then they walked from the hall into the front room, where Yugi still lie.  
  
"Hey Yugi" Ryou said uncomfortably. Tristan sighed and walked over to Yugi. He knelt in front of Yugi.  
  
"Hey! I'm sorry I was the one who had to tell you." He whispered.  
  
"It's alright, you were always very close to Joey." Yugi said as he began to stand up. He stood and faced his friends.  
  
"Does anyone know anything about why this happened?" Yugi asked, wiping tears from his eyes. They all exchanged glances and then shook their heads.  
  
"Where is his dad?" Yugi asked.  
  
"That's the weird thing, he's no where to be found." Tristan said.  
  
"Yeah, every time I've been there lately, he's home alone and has never said where his dad is." Said Ryou. Yugi walked slowly to the sofa in the middle of the room. He slumped down on the sofa. Yami sat next to him and Tèa next to Yami. Ryou sat in a chair on Yugi's side and the others sat on the floor next to the sofa. Yugi laid his head down on his Yami. Yami put his arm around Yugi. There was an almost eerie silence in the room. They were all suddenly snapped out of it as the phone rang.  
  
"Hey, do you want me to get it?" Seto offered. Yami nodded warily.  
  
"Hello? - Yeah. - Thank you goodbye." Seto said and he put the phone on the receiver. "Uhm, Joey's funeral is on Thursday morning." Seto announced.  
  
"Huh? Who decided?" Tèa asked. "Because I was the one who found him and called the ambulance, they asked me to plan the funeral. I said it really was not my place, and they offered to make a time for him. I gave them your number because I knew we'd be here." Tristan explained. Yami nodded slightly. Yugi quietly sniffed and shut his eyes. His mind kept asking the same question over and over again, "Why?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Okay, that's chapter 1! It's crap but oh well. RnR plz! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, would I be sittin here writing a fanfic? No! I would be making new episodes and spending the money I make from it! A/N: Okay, here is the re-vamped chapter 2! Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
Farewell To Amity  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yugi stared out his bedroom window. Dark grey clouds were beginning to cover the morning sun.  
  
"Why Joey?" Yugi muttered to himself as he looked outside. Yugi slammed his hand on the cold glass window. The glass cracked slightly from the force. Suddenly the bedroom door swung open. The tall and older counterpart of Yugi stood in the doorway.  
  
"Hey Aibou. You better start getting ready. The funeral is in a little over an hour." Yami said quietly. Yugi turned and faced his other half. He opened his arms, beckoning Yami for a hug. Yami smiled weakly and walked over to Yugi. He reached down and embraced Yugi tightly. He let go and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Thank you, Yami" Yugi said, looking up at Yami.  
  
"Anytime, Aibou" Yami replied. He turned and left the room. Yugi walked into the front room twenty minutes later. He was wearing a traditional black and white suit and his millennium puzzle hung from a chain around his neck. He saw that Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura where already there.  
  
"Hey Yugi. You look really nice, despite the circumstances." Ryou said, looking over the boy.  
  
"Thank you." Yugi said flatly. Yugi turned and walked into the kitchen. He picked up a red apple and rubbed it on his jacket. He took a bite out of the apple and threw the rest away.  
  
"Yugi? Why did you do that?" Came Yami's voice from behind him.  
  
"I decided I wasn't hungry." Yugi explained. Yami nodded and walked to the front room. Yugi sat down at the kitchen table. He folded his arms and put his head down on the table. His lilac eyes filled with ice blue tears as he thought about Joey. Meanwhile in the other room where Both Bakuras and Yami Yugi were, there was a knock on the door. Yami Yugi opened the door. There stood Seto and Mokuba Kaiba.  
  
"We were all supposed to meet here, right?" Seto asked, looking at the lack of people in the room. Yami nodded.  
  
"Take a seat and we will wait for the others." Yami said. Seto rolled his eyes and slumped in the chair.  
  
"Finally, someone put the puppy down." He muttered.  
  
"Big brother? Where is Yugi?" Mokuba asked in a shy voice. Seto shrugged.  
  
"Mokuba, the last place I saw him was in the kitchen. I will go look." Yami Yugi said, turning away. Yami walked into the kitchen and saw Yugi crying at the table. Yami went over to him and put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"Aibou? Are you alright?" Yami asked. Yugi shook his head.  
  
"I miss Joey." Yugi said through tears.  
  
"We all do, my little light." Yami whispered. Yami ran his fingers through his small counterpart's multicoloured locks.  
  
"Come on Yugi, let's go see the others. You might feel better." Yami said, slightly moving his hand towards the living room. Yugi nodded and lifted his head, his eyes red and puffy from crying. Yami handed Yugi a tissue. Yugi wiped his eyes and walked behind Yami.  
  
"Yugi!" Yelled Mokuba Kaiba, as he ran towards his friend. Mokuba hugged Yugi, but Yugi was not interested. As Yugi walked towards the last empty chair, there was a knock at the door. Yugi sighed and trudged towards the front door. He opened the door and there stood Tristan and Tèa.  
  
"Yugi!" The two said in unison. Tèa lent over and gently kissed Yugi on the cheek.  
  
"I'm not going to welcome you like that" Tristan said sarcastically. Tèa gave him an evil look. The three walked back into the front room.  
  
"Well, we are all here. Should we go?" Yami Yugi asked.  
  
"What about Malik and Isis Ishtar?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"We are meeting them there." Yami Yugi said. Yami Bakura nodded and stood up. The others stood and followed Yami Yugi out the door.  
  
They arrived at Domino City Graveyard and walked towards the office.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am. We are here for Joey Wheeler's funeral." Yami Yugi said to the young girl behind the desk. She began to type on her computer keyboard.  
  
"Yes. The funeral will be starting shortly. Please allow Thai to show you to the plot of earth he is being buried in." She explained, pointing to a tall girl with black hair with red streaks.  
  
"I am Thai, please follow me. It's Joey Wheeler, right?" She said, leading them out the door.  
  
"Yes." Yugi said quietly. They arrived at the place. Serenity Wheeler was already there.  
  
"Serenity?!" They all exclaimed in unison. She turned and nodded.  
  
"Wh - what are you doing here?" Ryou Bakura asked, shocked.  
  
"It's my brother's funereal. I think I have a right to be here." She snapped.  
  
"I mean, where were you?" Ryou added.  
  
"I have been in hospital, getting the bandages removed. Isn't that great that the first thing I get to properly see is my brothers funeral" She said, and then turned around, facing the empty space under the large tree.  
  
"Yugi!" Yelled a voice from behind them. They all turned to see Isis and Malik Ishtar. The two walked up and joined the others.  
  
"Hey you two." Yami Bakura said to the newcomers.  
  
The priest stood up in front of them and motioned for silence.  
  
"Today we gather to give our final farewell to Joey Wheeler. He was a dedicated brother and dedicated friend to all who knew him." The priest begins. Yugi began to cry along with Tèa, and Ryou Bakura. Yugi could no longer hear what the priest was saying; he could only see his mouth moving. He did not want to hear it. Rains begin falling from the sky as the oak coffin was brought out to the empty grave. It was laid gently into the ground. The earth began to fall on top of the coffin as the workers shoved it on top. Soon the coffin was completely out of sight.  
  
The priest finished talking and walked away. Isis and Malik turned and left first. The others also began to drift away from in silence. Everyone except for Yugi. He stood and stared at the cold, cement and simple tombstone that read,  
  
Here Lies Joey Wheeler May he rest in peace.  
  
Yami walked up behind Yugi quietly.  
  
"Come on Yugi." Yami said as he approached Yugi. Yugi said nothing. He was in a trance and could hear nothing that was going on around him.  
  
"Yugi! Come on!" Yami demanded. Yugi suddenly shook all over, as he brought himself back to the world.  
  
"I want to know why, Yami." Yugi said, still looking at his friend's final resting place.  
  
RnR plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, would I be sittin here writing a fanfic? No! I would be making new episodes and spending the money I make from it! A/N: Okay, here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!!!  
  
/Yami To Yugi/ //Yugi To Yami//  
  
Farewell To Amity  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Yugi walked away from the graveyard feeling completely numb. He kept turning back, as if to see if Joey was behind him. He looked until Joey's grave was completely out of his sight. He stood at the entrance of the graveyard for a second, facing the gravestones.  
  
"Yugi? What is it?" Yami asked, trying to see what he was seeing.  
  
"Nothing." Yugi said quietly. Yami shrugged then walked off, trying to get out of the icy rain. Yugi paid no attention to the rain. He slipped his hands in his pockets and began to wonder the cold streets of Domino City. Without even thinking about it, his feet directed him to where he spent most of his time. He stopped and looked up at the building in front of him. Joey Wheeler's house. Suddenly, his mind was flooded with memories of Joey. His head dropped and a few tears fell out of his deep amethyst eyes. The rain fell on his face and slid across his cheeks, hiding his tears. He walked up to the front door. He glanced in the window and saw no one was in the room. He reached in his coat pocket and pulled a set of keys. Yugi remembered how Joey had given Yugi a key awhile back because he was always there. Yugi separated a small, slivery key from the others and placed it in the keyhole under the door handle. The key turned with ease and the door swung open. He gingerly stepped in, looking in every direction.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi said loudly, hoping to get no answer. There was silence. Yugi stepped in the house and shut the door behind him. He looked around and began to walk up towards the stairs. He reached the top of the staircase and went and stood in front of Joey's bedroom door. He took a few deep breaths and reached his hand out, grabbing the handle. He turned it slowly. The door opened and he stood staring at Joey's room. Yugi's mind suddenly flooded with even more memories of when he would spend time with his friend. Yugi slowly walked in the room and shut the door behind him, in case someone came home. He walked into the room and looked around. He gasped when he saw a deep red stain on the blue bedspread. Yugi turned his head away. He could not look at that. His eyes filled with tears and a chill ran down his spine as he imagined Joey lying on his bed in his last few moments of life.  
  
Yugi walked towards the desk on the other side of the room. The desk was cluttered with half completed homework and schoolbooks. But Yugi noticed something else. An envelope with 'to who ever finds this' written on it. He picked up the envelope and pealed open the seal.  
  
"To whoever finds this letter, I am sorry I took my own life, but I really could not take it anymore. No one would listen to me, especially Yugi Motoh. Goodbye all. ~Joey Wheeler"  
  
Yugi gasped as he read the letter.  
  
"Why did he say I never listed to him?" He muttered to himself. He folded the letter and placed it in his pocket. He kneeled down and opened the top desk drawer. He moved some loose papers around and found nothing. He closed the drawer and opened the middle one. He found a black, medium sized spiral bound book with the words "Keep Out!" written in white gel pen on the front.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey." Yugi whispered as he opened the book. He opened it and looked at the first page. There was a brilliant drawing of the Red Eyes Black Dragon with his signature next to it.  
  
"I never knew he could draw." Yugi thought. He turned the page and skim read the page. There was no clue or anything on why Joey destroyed himself. He continued to turn the pages until he came to a page dated about two weeks before his death.  
  
"Dear Journal, I hate my life and everyone in it. No one even cares I am around. Yugi has only been paying attention to Tèa, Ryou has been suddenly interested in school, Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura wouldn't understand, Tristan has been trying to get in contact with Miho, and Seto Kaiba, well that's just scary. He will call me his dog and that mental picture still gives me the creeps. Well, I am going now. Yugi is going to come over and pretend to listen to me. ~Joey"  
  
Yugi was shocked at what he had read. He didn't realize Joey felt that way, especially about him. Yugi was almost afraid to continue reading, but wanted to know. He turned the page.  
  
"Dear Journal, I cannot take this life anymore. My life is at the bottom of a deep black void that I cannot be pulled out of. If you ever read this, Yugi, I want you to have my duelling cards. Goodbye my 'friends' ~Joey Wheeler"  
  
Yugi closed the book and hugged it to his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, my friend." Yugi whispered to the book. Tears fell from his eyes and hit the book gently. He put the book back into drawer. He looked all over the room one last time. He could not stand being in the room anymore. He walked out and shut the door behind him. He walked out of the house and after walking about two minutes, Yugi realised what he read. He dropped to his knees and started sobbing.  
  
"It's my fault. Joey is dead because of me." Yugi said aloud. Someone suddenly shadowed him.  
  
"Did you kill someone?" Said a girl Yugi had never seen. The girl had deep sapphire eyes and black hair with light blue streaks.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yugi yelled as he stood. The girl looked at the boy carefully,  
  
"Please, let me help you." Said the girl.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yugi retorted and he began to run. He ran until he could not go anymore. He stopped in an alley. He slumped down on a nearby cardboard box. He did not want to go home and face everyone because he felt it was his fault.  
  
I killed my best friend." Yugi muttered. He began rocking back and forth on the box gently. Suddenly, came Yami's voice in Yugi's head,  
  
/ Aibou? What's wrong? /  
  
// Nothing. //  
  
/ You are lying. Tell me. /  
  
// I can't say. //  
  
/ Where are you? /  
  
// I'm in an alley on a box. Problem? //  
  
/ I am on my way to find you Aibou. Stay there. /  
  
And with that Yami's connection drifted away. Yugi leaned against the wall. A few minutes later, Yami's shadow entered the alley. He ran towards Yugi.  
  
"Yugi? What's wrong?" Yami said, putting his hand on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi was silent and his eyes were glazed over. Yugi's mind was almost comatose and his body was numb and cold to the touch.  
  
"Yugi?!?" Yami yelled, shaking Yugi gently. There was no response from his smaller self.  
  
"Please answer me!" Yami said desperately. And then for one of the first times ever, Yami began to cry. He thought he had lost Yugi. Yami picked up Yugi and begin to go back to their house.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Well that's chapter 3 done!! RnR! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, would I be sittin here writing a fanfic? No! I would be making new episodes and spending the money I make from it!  
  
A/N: This is pretty much an AU fic. Joey has committed suicide and Yugi cannot deal with it. Please don't flame me for chars being OOC or whatever. Thank you for all the good reviews! Oh! Crystallis* Chandalline, Thank you for the title!! ^_^  
  
Sorry all Seto Kaiba fans, I make him out to be a real bastard in this chapter! Don't hate me! I love Seto, but he was the only one besides Pegasus who would be mean to Yugi. RnR  
  
/Yami To Yugi/ //Yugi To Yami//  
  
Farewell To Amity  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yami carried Yugi to the front door of Turtle Game Shop. He set him down on the pavement to unlock the door. When Yugi's feet hit the ground, his legs gave away underneath him and Yugi fell to the ground. But still his expression did not change from how it had been in the alley. Yami picked up his lighter self again and brought him inside. He closed the door with his foot and took Yugi into the living room. Yami gently laid Yugi onto the sofa to keep a better eye on him then if he put Yugi in his bedroom. Yami looked down on Yugi. Yugi's violet eyes, which were usually full of life and happiness, were now lifeless and sad.  
  
/ Yugi? Please wake up. Please come back to me. Whatever happened, it will be all right, you just need to tell me! / But there was no response. Yami sat in a chair near the sofa. He put his head in his hands and leaned his elbows on his legs. Yami's fiery eyes began to fill with icy tears. He felt as if Yugi was gone forever. Yami looked up at Yugi.  
  
/ Aibou you have to snap out of this. I cannot go on without you. Please come back. I love you. / But, again there was no response.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Yami asked himself quietly. Yami stood up and walked towards the phone. But the one person Yami could think of that could help Yugi was the one person who had made Yugi like this.  
  
"Shit" Yami muttered. He walked back over to Yugi. Yugi's eyes still bored into the deep recesses of space and there seemed to be no hope. Yami kneeled down next to his counterpart. He laid his head down on Yugi's chest.  
  
"Please don't leave me." Yami whispered as his rare tears flowed freely down his Egyptian face. After a few minutes, Yami stood up, the area around his eyes red and wet from tears. The fire in Yami's eyes was out and would be until Yugi woke. Yami walked into the kitchen and sat in a chair at the table. He then realized one other person who might be able to pull him back. Yami sprinted towards the phone and picked it up. He called the first person who he thought would watch over him. He called Seto Kaiba. "Kaiba? It's Yami Yugi. I know you and I don't get along, but please, I need your help. Please get over here right away." Yami said and hung the phone up. Yami sat back in the chair next to the sofa where Yugi lay.  
  
A few moments later, there was a knock at the front door. Yami walked over and let Seto in. Seto gasped when he saw Yugi.  
  
"Kaiba! I need you to watch over him. Let me know immediately if there is any change with him at all." Yami said quickly  
  
"Where are you going?" Seto said, blinking in confusion.  
  
"To see where his grandfather is." Yami explained. And with that, Yami was out the door.  
  
"What is up with you, Yugi? Can't take the pressure of K9 Joey killing himself? He probably realized he had a friend like you and had to get away." Seto said coldly.  
  
"Little Yugi, you are a weak minded person and a weak duellist. Just because Joey-the-puppy killed himself, you go all psycho. Maybe you should do yourself in as well. Do the world a favour." He continued, with an evil glint in his eyes. Seto did not realize, that even in a comatose state of mind, Yugi could still hear him. Yugi suddenly begin blinking his eyes madly and sat up.  
  
"Seto Kaiba you bastard! Don't you ever talk about Joey like that! I don't give a shit what you say about me, but don't you say ANYTHING about Joey!" Yugi screamed at Seto.  
  
"How did you hear me?" Seto asked, shocked.  
  
"I have my ways! Now get the hell out of here!" Yugi yelled. Seto Kaiba walked out of the house, grumbling under his breath.  
  
// Yami? Where are you? //  
  
/ Yugi?!? You're awake? /  
  
// Yes. Please come home. //  
  
/ Yes I'm on my way! /  
  
A few moments later, Yami bounded into the house. He ran to Yugi and gave him a strong hug. "What happened to you?" Yami exclaimed, tears of joy in his crimson eyes.  
  
"I killed Joey!" Yugi said, beginning to cry.  
  
"What?" Yami asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
"I read his journal and his suicide note and he said it was mostly my fault!" Yugi said between trying to catch his breath from crying.  
  
"You did not kill Joey!" Yami said soothingly. Yugi nodded,  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"No! You did not! Wait, where is Kaiba Seto?" Yami asked.  
  
"He called Joey names and told me to kill myself and that woke me up." Yugi explained.  
  
"I will kill him," Yami growled, staring at the door.  
  
"Why don't you go get some rest and I will go sort out Kaiba?" Yami continued. Yugi nodded and walked up the stairs.  
  
A few hours later, Yami came back to the shop. He opened the door, the bell ringing softly.  
  
"Yugi? I'm back!" Yami yelled throughout the house. He ran upstairs and looked in Yugi's bedroom. But Yugi was gone.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~**  
  
Okay, that's that one done, I didn't end it! I will do at least one more chapter. Sorry this one is so short, I am just a bit stuck. But I have an idea for the next one. Thank you for the brilliant reviews! I love you all! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, would I be sittin here writing a fanfic? No! I would be making new episodes and spending the money I make from it!  
  
A/N: This is pretty much an AU fic. Joey has committed suicide and Yugi cannot deal with it. Please don't flame me for chars being OOC or whatever. Thank you for all the good reviews!  
  
/ Yami to Yugi / // Yugi to Yami //  
  
Farewell To Amity  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Y-Yugi?" Yami asked, with a scared shake in his usually calm voice. He looked around the entire upstairs floor, but there was no sign of Yugi.  
  
/ Aibou? Where are you? / No reply. Yami walked down the stairs and looked around in the front room and in the hall. Yami noticed that Yugi's shoes had gone missing.  
  
/ Aibou? Where did you go? /  
  
// Away from everything. I cannot be there anymore. Everything I look at reminds me of Joey. //  
  
/ What? That's absurd! You come home right now! I will make you some hot chocolate and then we can talk, you can cry, anything, just please come home. /  
  
// Goodbye Yami. I love you. // And with that, Yugi cut off their connection. Yami ran over to the phone and called Ryou and Yami Bakura, Tèa, Tristan, and Mokuba. They all arrived a few moments later.  
  
"We have to go find Yugi. He has run away from home, saying that everything reminds him of Joey. We have to find him before he does something terrible." Yami explained. Tèa began crying softly at the thought of Yugi doing something 'terrible'. Everyone else nodded, knowing what Yami meant.  
  
"Should we split up, or look together?" Ryou asked.  
  
"I think we should split up, we will cover more ground that way. Come on! We have to find him!" Yami said, going towards the door.  
  
"Wait! How will we get in contact with each other if one of us finds Yugi?" Mokuba asked, blinking in confusion.  
  
"Uhm, I think we should meet back here in an hour. After an hour, if we haven't found him, we go back out. Is that alright with everyone?" Yami said, looking at his friends. They all nodded in unison and walked out the door. When they got out, they all separated.  
  
"Wait!" Yami yelled, running after Mokuba.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Come looking with me. You are the youngest, therefore you are the most likely to get hurt, and so I would feel better if you came with me." Yami explained. Mokuba nodded and followed Yami.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan went to the left of the game shop. He wandered around, not really sure what he was supposed to do. He was also scared out of his mind.  
  
"What if he's like, dead or something and I find him!" He kept thinking.  
  
Tèa was walking along the alley behind Turtle Game Shop.  
  
"I know you're alright. You are strong, Yugi. I know you will make it. I believe in your strength." Tèa said out loud to herself.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Myself, is that okay Ryou?" Tèa snapped.  
  
"Sorry Tèa. Any luck so far?" Bakura asked, walking towards her. She shook her head solemnly.  
  
"No, you?" She asked, looking at the ground.  
  
"Nothing. Do you have the time? I don't want to be late meeting with the others." Bakura said. Tèa lifted her wrist and looked at her watch.  
  
"We have 10 minutes until the others will be coming back." Tèa said.  
  
"Should we go back now?" Bakura asked, pointing towards the exit of the alley. Tèa nodded and together they walked out and went in front of the house and sat on the front step.  
  
Ten minutes later, they all arrived at the front of the house.  
  
"Any luck anyone?" Yami asked with a sound of hopelessness in his normally sharp and fierce voice. They all shook their heads, looking sad.  
  
They all separated again, and retuned an hour later, with no luck. After looking for three hours, they were all hopeless and tired.  
  
"I think we should look one more time, but can we go together this time?" Mokuba suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea." Yami said, looking at Mokuba. Mokuba smiled at Yami weakly. They all stood and began walking. They walked to the spots that Yugi might be and then to the unlikely places.  
  
"Do you think he might have left Domino City?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"No, I don't think he's had the time." Yami said, turning towards Tristan, who was standing behind him. As Yami turned, he saw a pair of amethyst eyes look into his. Yami stopped and turned, but the person was gone. Yami ran towards the direction he thought he saw Yugi. There was an alley way with a few boxes and a dumpster.  
  
"Y-Yami? What is it?" Tèa asked, taking a step towards him.  
  
"I thought I saw Yugi. I guess I didn't." Yami said, turning away. Suddenly, a small voice came from the end of the alley,  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. Please forgive me." Said the voice.  
  
"Yugi!?" Yami yelled, running towards Yugi. The others exchanged glances then ran after Yami. But before Yami and the others could reach Yugi, a gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the ground was heard.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Well that's the end of the story. Sorry to end it on such a depressing note, but there it is. Thank you for reading. ^_^ 


End file.
